


Besar: Isla Zevil

by Amanojaku6



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Related, M/M, Sexual Humor, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanojaku6/pseuds/Amanojaku6
Summary: Durante el examen del cazador, en la prueba de la Isla Zevil, Kurapika y Leorio tienen una disputa de ¿besos?
Kudos: 2





	Besar: Isla Zevil

-¡Hisoka es aterrador!-

-baja la voz, Leorio… - Kurapika reprende al más alto

-lo siento- aferrándose a su maletín y mirando en todas direcciones, Leorio se mantiene atento

-así como Hisoka, existen más aspirantes a cazador que intentarán quitarnos nuestros puntos…Debemos mantenernos más alertas. Al menos yo no quiero reprobar esta prueba-

La cara de Leorio se pone roja y en ella se traza una mueca infantil.

-claro señor perfecto… tú ya tienes los seis puntos que necesitas para aprobar esta parte del examen… yo todavía estoy preocupado-

-silencio, Leorio-

Leorio se congela observando a Kurapika. Ambos analizan el territorio, entre la oscuridad de la noche, es más difícil saber si están siendo o no acechados.

-mira ahí- Kurapika señala un árbol enorme que tiene un hueco en el que perfectamente podrían entrar. Kurapika es el primero en avanzar para explorar dicho lugar, luego de mirar adentro, con un ademán de su mano le brinda una señal a Leorio para que se acerque.

-podemos descansar aquí dentro unas horas y reponer energías-

-me parece buena tu idea, Kurapika, en realidad estoy exhausto-

-aún así… no podemos permitirnos bajar la guardia-

Leorio entra al agujero y asiente con la cabeza mientras traga saliva.

Dentro del orificio del árbol gigante, Leorio revisa cada pequeño rincón asegurándose de que no existan sorpresas o peligros latentes.

-se ve seguro…-

-parece ser que sí-

Leorio acomoda su maletín a un lado y se deja caer despreocupadamente en el piso levantando una pequeña nube de polvo y hojas secas.

Kurapika tose y cierra los ojos

-no hagas eso, me acabas de arrojar tierra a los ojos- con las manos Kurapika se frota sus párpados cerrados. Cuando está a punto de abrir los ojos nuevamente, Leorio quien comenzó a acercarse para ayudarlo y brindarle una mano, tropieza torpemente y empujando a Kurapika hacia atrás con su propio peso, queda a unos centímetros del rostro del rubio.

Ambos adolescentes se miran fijamente sin alguna idea de cómo reaccionar ya que están demasiado cerca.

Kurapika gruñe inconforme y con sus antebrazos se saca a Leorio de encima.

El adolescente pelinegro cae sin reparos sobre su trasero, quejándose por la brusquedad del otro.

-oye, ten más cuidado, eso dolió- su mano soba su espalda baja

-tú eres el responsable de lo que te pasa. Me arrojaste polvo a la cara, luego me aplastas, y como si eso no fuese suficiente invades mi espacio personal de una manera… sumamente vergonzosa…-

Kurapika mira a Leorio agraviado y molesto. Su rostro se colorea de carmín.

-¡¿qué es todo eso?! – Leorio se aproxima a Kurapika para reclamarle más cerca y mirarlo mejor – por si no te diste cuenta, no lo hice intencionalmente, es decir, lanzarte polvo a la cara, este lugar está sumamente apestoso y sucio, me tropecé accidentalmente por querer ayudarte y si invadí tu ridículo espacio personal es porque tengo la peor suerte del mundo… como si quisiera estar tan cerca de ti… de ninguna manera podría besar tu fea y nada sensual… personalidad…- Leorio se cruza de brazos con recelo.

-¿fea personalidad?- Kurapika continúa la riña manteniendo su molestia intacta – si ponemos de ejemplo las personalidades, tu personalidad es espantosa-

-¿ah , si?-

-¡por supuesto! No eres tan agradable como te gusta creer, de ninguna manera eres una persona brillante o inteligente, Leorio. Nadie sentiría deseos de besarte tampoco, así que creo que estamos de acuerdo en ese punto -

Leorio y Kurapika se miran sospechosamente, sorprendidos de que su conversación se haya dirigido hacia un tema extraño y poco relevante.

La actitud de Leorio se recupera y su ego comienza a inflarse.

\- supongo que debí mencionarte que en realidad beso bastante bien. Las chicas se vuelven locas con mis besos tan apasionados y experimentados que nunca logran olvidarme en su vida-

Kurapika pone los ojos en blanco y su ironía se manifiesta. -claro, Leorio, lo que tú digas. Pero déjame decirte que los sueños no cuentan como una verdad-

-¿quéeee?- Leorio estruja a Kurapika por los hombros – no estoy soñando, es tan real lo que estoy diciendo, no te atrevas a burlarte tan a la ligera-

Kurapika enfadado baja las manos de Leorio y las retira de sus hombros con rapidez.

\- deja de acercarte tanto, son dos veces las que en menos de 5 minutos has irrumpido en mi espacio personal. ¿o es que nadie te enseñó a respetar a los demás?-

Leorio aprieta los labios y se traga las palabras que podría haber hecho estallar en la cara del rubio.

-¿nervioso?- en el rostro de Leorio crece una pícara sonrisa.

Kurapika abre los ojos desconcertado.

-¿ de ti? Por supuesto , Leorio…- Kurapika dice con sarcasmo, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y cierra los ojos mostrándose muy confiado.

-demuestra que no lo estás- Leorio lo reta

-¿demostrar qué? No necesito demostrarte nada-

\- que no estás nervioso ante mi suprema y atractiva masculinidad…- Las palabras de Leorio se han transformado en murmullos seductores.

Kurapika abre los ojos un poco nervioso ahora. -d-deja de decir tonterías…-

Leorio choca su frente con la de Kurapika y sus ojos lo enfocan atentamente.

-o-oye… deja de hacer esto, no vas enserio…- la voz de Kurapika sale temerosa en cada letra.

-¿te asusta enamorarte de mí y de mis besos?-

\- Leorio… si no dejas de comportarte de esta manera tan extraña, te juro que no volverás a ver mañana la luz del sol…- Pero Kurapika no se escucha amenazante sino cohibido.

\- quiero ver eso- Leorio continúa retando al rubio.

Kurapika torpemente trata de echar a Leorio lejos y fuera de su vista, pero el pelinegro es más pesado y grande que él y no logra moverlo ni un centímetro en su intento, volviendo inútil la intención de distanciarse.

Después de que Leorio mira a Kurapika a los ojos con descaro y desafío por unos segundos. Decide que es suficiente y se aparta, divertido.

-debiste ver tu cara, estabas tan gracioso todo alterado y nervioso- Leorio comienza a reírse de su compañero, es tanta su burla que su risa es fuerte y larga, hasta ha comenzado a sostener su estómago para soportar las arcadas que tiene al tratar de estrangular tanta diversión.

Los colores de Kurapika se le suben al rostro, por varias razones, uno, por la vergüenza, dos, por el pavor que sintió y tercero, por la cólera que comienza a subir desde su estómago a su garganta.

-eres un…- Kurapika está demasiado irritado para ser razonable. En su momento de ira abofetea a Leorio con su mano derecha, imprimiendo demasiada fuerza que la risa y las burlas de diversión del aspirante a médico desaparecen instantáneamente.

Leorio sostiene su mejilla ahora roja casi amoratada y sus ojos llenos de sorpresa se posan en un Kurapika realmente enojado.

-Kurapika…-

Kurapika inclina su cabeza, el fleco rubio cubre la mitad de su rostro ensombreciéndolo lúgubremente.

\- deja de jugar de esa forma conmigo, Leorio… te lo advertí-

Leorio se siente ahora dolido, pero más por la actitud reacia de Kurapika que por el golpe en sí.

-lo siento… no creí que esto llegaría tan lejos… siento haberte incomodado y hacerte sentir enfadado conmigo gracias a mis bromas ridículas. No estaba pensando con claridad …-

Leorio se disculpa blandamente, él mantiene su mano todavía sobando el lugar del golpe.

Kurapika se mantiene en la misma posición, su cabello impidiendo ver qué clase de emoción o expresión tiene en su rostro. Leorio se alarma, tal vez su disculpa no es suficiente.

\- eres una persona atractiva… seguramente muchas chicas quisieran besarte, lo digo en serio. - la voz de Leorio se vuelve suave y comienza a hablar más bajo – cuando te conocí sentí envidia de que las mujeres se fijaran en ti antes que en mí… pero… somos compañeros y debo admitir que realmente me agradas, así que ya no importa- Leorio eleva su ánimo en cada palabra.

Kurapika ha enderezado su rostro y ahora está mirando a Leorio boquiabierto.

-¿te estás escuchando, Leorio? ¿qué es toda esa faramalla que acabas de decir? –

Leorio frunce el ceño , claramente se siente agredido.

-trato de disculparme y estás diciendo que las cosas que dije son ridículas-

-no estoy diciendo eso…-

-es lo que acabo de entender, claramente así lo dijiste-

Kurapika pone los ojos en blanco una vez más.

-Acepto tu disculpa, ¿contento? -

Leorio se enfurruña. -así no es como funcionan las cosas, ¿sabes?-

-¿en verdad piensas que soy atractivo? - La pregunta de Kurapika ha salido espontáneamente de sus labios, pero su rostro está completamente rojo.

Leorio lo mira parpadeando estupefacto.

-quiero decir… las mujeres seguro pensarían eso… no es la gran cosa, ya sabes, es lo que piensan de los chicos lindos-

-¿soy lindo, entonces?-

Leorio vuelve a parpadear, no está realmente seguro de estar teniendo esta conversación.

-d-deja de poner esa cara, Kurapika… sinceramente creo que esta conversación ya no está siendo entretenida…- Leorio se frota la nuca en un intento de dispersar el bochorno que comienza a surgir.

Kurapika se da cuenta de las preguntas raras que ha estado haciendo y mueve las manos agitándolas frente a él y Leorio.

-¡olvida todo esto! – Apartando la mirada lejos de Leorio, Kurapika busca dejar de reaccionar con nerviosismo.

Ambos sentados ya sin hablar, escuchan el canto de los grillos que seguramente se pasean por las hierbas. Ninguno sabe qué deben hacer o decir ahora para recuperar la normalidad del entorno.

Cuando Kurapika siente que se ha recompuesto, vuelve a mirar a Leorio y al encontrarse con esos ojos tras las pequeñas gafas, se da cuenta de que tal vez el aspirante a cazador había mantenido la vista sobre él todo este tiempo. Se estremece cuando lo nota .

-oye, Kurapika- Leorio murmura mientras se está aproximando al kuruta.

Kurapika mira hacia los lados medrosamente

-¿si, Leorio?- el cuerpo de Kurapika comienza a temblar asustadizo.

-déjame hacer esto…-

Sin esperar una respuesta, Leorio en menos de un parpadeo, ya está forzando un beso.

Kurapika sintiendo la intromisión reacciona alarmado tratando en primer plano de terminar con la unión.

Sin embargo, un calor absolutamente nuevo para el rubio ha ocupado su estómago instantáneamente.

Las manos de Kurapika se vencen, apoyándose en el pecho de Leorio, enganchándose a la parte de la camisa justamente en el sitio de los botones y el cuello.

El beso está proporcionándose de ambos lados, los labios de ambos adolescentes bailan y chocan entre sí, profundizándose el suceso sin que ellos sean precisamente conscientes de ello.

Leorio se atreve a continuar con su boca sobre el cuello de Kurapika. El rubio se sacude cuando la sensación húmeda de los besos que le están proporcionando se fusiona con su sensible piel. Un gemido que es atrapado por los tímpanos de Leorio sale de la garganta del kuruta como un gruñido bajo agua.

Los latidos de Kurapika aumentan su velocidad y siendo consciente de este hecho, se inclina hacia atrás con el fin de que Leorio no pueda notarlo. Siente que el momento ya es lo suficientemente vergonzoso como para que su acompañante sepa que su cuerpo está claramente disfrutando de esta escena, el intento por ocultar su reacción entusiasta se vuelve inútil ya que Leorio puede sentir el corazón acelerado de Kurapika a la par del de él. Sus respiraciones se vuelven irregulares y la temperatura corporal de los dos aumenta. Leorio siente la calidez de Kurapika y viceversa.

Leorio se aparta para mirar al rubio. Se complace al notar que ha comenzado a sudar y que sus mejillas están sonrosadas.

-¿q-qué tanto me miras?- Kurapika no quería preguntar pero lo hace.

-para dar respuesta a tu pregunta… si eres lindo-

-eres un payaso…- Kurapika no sabe si puede sonrojarse más de lo que ya está, pero una nueva elevación de temperatura cruza su rostro.

-hablo de verdad, estoy siendo sincero, aunque… es vergonzoso, no lo parece porque soy un profesional, pero lo es… eres un chico al igual que yo y te estoy cortejando de todos modos…-

Kurapika se muerde el labio inferior y recorriéndose a un lado, consigue distanciarse cuantiosamente de Leorio.

-¿a dónde vas?- Leorio pregunta sintiéndose desencantado.

-no besas tan bien como tanto presumías…- Kurapika murmura entre dientes

Leorio demuestra escepticismo -¡pero si no había terminado!-

-tuve suficiente- Kurapika no ha mirado a Leorio desde que se alejó, la timidez que lo rodea no le permite hacerlo.

-¡no me dejaste demostrarte la mejor parte!, si te acercas yo te voy a…- Leorio frena sus palabras cuando la vergüenza se hace presente. Se encoje de repente en su lugar.

La afonía invade la pequeña cueva. Los dos adolescentes están ensimismados.

-después de todo no tiene sentido, no tienes pechos grandes ni un trasero prominente…-

Una vena salta por la frente de Kurapika al escuchar a Leorio hablar sobre esto justo después de haber asumido el atrevimiento de besarlo.

-¡claro que no tengo tales atributos, así que si no te complace mi género compórtate de manera coherente y no te me vuelvas a acercar!-

Kurapika vuelve a dirigir una segunda bofetada en el rostro de Leorio.

-puedes estar tranquilo, no estoy tan demente…- Leorio dice lo anterior antes de casi correr y escapar del alcance del rubio.

Kurapika se queda molesto en donde se había instalado y mira a Leorio furioso y con recelo evidente en sus ojos que ya han destacado su color escarlata.

Leorio suspira e internamente se alegra de que Kurapika no haya decidido perseguirlo ya que es absurdamente claro que está realmente molesto.

Cuando amanece, Leorio y Kurapika caminan por la isla en búsqueda del objetivo de Leorio: Ponzu. Ambos tratan de olvidar el suceso de anoche, así que hacen un esfuerzo por mantener al margen su simpatía y de llevarse lo más amistosamente posible.

Horas después, afortunadamente Gon los encuentra y la atmósfera entre ellos recobra el estado de compañerismo y cooperación.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les agrade un poco este pequeño escrito, lo hice con la finalidad de acabar el año cerrando con ésta pequeña pareja dispareja que me encanta. Leopika.  
> Sugerencias o comentarios amables, por favor háganlos. ¡Los apreciaría demasiado!


End file.
